


Cause I still love you just the same

by Barunka123



Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: 2 years after cris's season, Angst, F/F, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Little bit of angst, Moving In Together, Panic Attacks, they both graduated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barunka123/pseuds/Barunka123
Summary: After two years Joana and Cris are moving in together.(I suck at writing summaries so bare with me please.)
Relationships: Joana Bianchi Acosta & Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña, Joana Bianchi Acosta/Cristina "Cris" Soto Peña
Kudos: 42





	Cause I still love you just the same

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while and now I finally had time to write it. I hope you'll like it. Any feedback is welcomed.  
> Also sorry for any mistakes but English isn't my first language.
> 
> Title from Just The Same by Bruno Major

“Are you sure you have everything?” Cris looked over her shoulder at her mother. She seemed worried.

“Yes, mom. Don’t worry, even if I forget something, I can always come back for it.” Cris smiled while she was closing her last suitcase.

“I can’t believe you’re moving out sooner than Dani. I was sure you will be here for at least ten more years.” She says laughing.

“Mom!” Cris acts like she is offended but she thought the same thing when she was 17.

Joana asked her to move in with her. At first, Cris thought that she’s not serious. Then when she realized that she is serious, she was scared. She said to Joana that she needs some time to think about it. After she talked with Amira she finally understood. It’s been two years since they started dating. They both graduated and they needed to live closer to university. Also, the most important thing, they love each other and she was sure they will last.

When she finally decided it was past eleven at night but she needed to see Joana. She took her stuff and yelled at her mother that she will stay at Joana's.

She practically ran the whole way to her home. And when she finally got there she started banging at the doors. It was lucky that Joana’s parents were out of town for a week so she didn’t have to worry about waking them up. It took two minutes before Joana opened the door.

“Cris, what are you…” Cris didn’t let her ask. Instead, she closed the gap between them and kissed her. It was a quick kiss and she was smiling the whole time. When she finally pulled away, she saw confused look on her girlfriends' face.

“I will move in with you.” She said.

“Really?” She was still unsure.

“Yes, of course silly. I don’t know why I was even hesitating.” She laughed. Joana started smiling as well and they shared another kiss. This time with some happy tears mixed into it. They stayed up all night and planed the whole thing.

That was three months ago. Cris smiled for herself when she was thinking about it. It was probably one of the best decisions she made in her life. And her parents like Joana so it wasn’t hard to convince them to allow it.

“Okay, I’m ready.” She smiled at her mom.

“Oh sweetie, I’m gonna miss you. When can we come for a visit?” Cris was scared that her mother would ask that.

“Mom I told you when we will be done with the whole apartment you and dad can come.” She said, trying not to sound too worried about it.

“Oh, I know. You should go so Dani and Joana don’t have to wait.

“Right. Bye mom, love you. I will call you later.” She smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek.

“Love you too. Bye.” She cried a little bit when she was closing the doors behind her youngest daughter. Even though she doesn’t express it often she loves her and she’s gonna miss her.

***

“So are you ready?” Dani asked her when they finally drove away from their parent’s apartment.

“More than I ever will be.” She said and smiled.

“Aren’t you nervous?” He was still prying.

“Yeah I guess, but I’m more happy than nervous.” She was really excited to live with Joana.

“That’s good.” Dani said. They drove in silence for a while until Dani broke it yet again.

“Can I ask you something?” That made Cris nervous more.

“What?” She tried to sound calm.

“Will you say to mum and dad that you and Joana are, you know, dating?” He quickly looked at his sister and then started explaining. “I’m just asking because when they will come they will probably figure it out and I don’t want anything bad to happen.”

“I don’t know Dani. I don’t know.” She said sadly.

She knew that they will find out. And she tried to come out to them but something always stopped her. What if their parents won’t be okay with it? What if they won’t want to see her ever again? They already talked badly about Amira being Muslim, so how will they react to finding out that their daughter is bisexual and that she is dating (and moving in with) a girl.

They drove in silence from that moment.

***

Cris took a deep breath and closed the trunk of the car. They were here. Joana should be already inside with her last stuff.

“Do you want me to go up with you?” Dani asked.

“No, I can manage it alone.” She answered while hugging him.

“I know.” He said and hugged her tighter. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.” She laughed when she pulled away from the hug.

“Text me later okay.” He said as he was getting into the car.

“Yeah don’t worry. Bye.” She waved at him.

“Bye.” Then he closed the door and drove away with the last wave.

Cris turned around and started to walk inside the building. They were living in a small apartment on the third floor. They found it thanks to Joana's parents. Their friend is renting it and he gave them a generous price so they agreed.

Cris expected that Joana would be waiting for her when she opens the door but no one was there.

She was confused. Joana told her that she will be already there. She closed the door behind her.

“Joana?” Nothing. “Joana, are you here?” No answer. When she thought that her girlfriend isn’t there she finally heard it. Someone was crying.

She runs to the bathroom from where the sounds came. She found Joana on the ground crying and having problems with breathing. Cris saw this scene many times. Joana has a panic attack. She quickly falls onto her knees and sits next to Joana. She took her face into her hands and made her look into her eyes.

“I’m here, okay?” She said and hugged her girlfriend.

“Cris.” Joana whispered and hugged her back.

Cris started whispering soothing things to her and after a few minutes Joana calmed down little bit.

“Are you okay? You don’t have to tell me what happened but if you want to I’m here for you.” Cris said as she was stroking her hair.

“It’s just overwhelming.” She finally said. “And I think that it all caught up with me, you know?” She stopped for a minute.

“I’m scared. What if I will have another episode and something bad happens? What if I do something to you? And your parents don’t even know that we are dating. And I would never force you to come out to them and you will probably have to do it sooner than later if they come here. And I don’t know if you are ready you know? And I started to think about all of this and started hyperventilating and that’s how ended up having a panic attack.”

There was silence for a while. Joana knew that Cris needs time to think about the right words to express her feelings.

“Hey.” She said after some time. “I love you okay? And I’m sure that you will probably have another episode but I’m also sure nothing bad will happen. I will be here and I won’t go anywhere. I would never leave you.” She wiped away the tears that were left on Joana’s face.

“And don’t worry about my parents. That’s on me. And I’m ready to tell them. And if they will have a problem with it I won’t care. Because I love you and nothing can make me break it off with you. Not even them. So please stop worrying about it, okay?”

“Okay.” Joana answered.

“Minute by minute. Don’t forget that.” She hugged Joana even tighter.

They sat like that for a while.

“Do you want ice cream. I bought it last week.” Cris asked.

“Yes, but … can we just sit here for a little longer, please?” She looked into her eyes.

“Of course.”

They sat there until they heard growling from Joana’s stomach. They weren’t feeling like cooking so they ordered a take out.

After they ate the whole pizza, they decided that they will unpack tomorrow. They have time.

They ended up falling asleep in each other arms while talking about their future together.


End file.
